The Parent Trap Ch2
by InggriSealand
Summary: Chapter 2: Alfred dan Matthew, nekad bertukar tempat untuk merasakan kasih sayang orangtua mereka. Namun Francis mempunyai Tunangan baru. Siapakah dia? Apakah si kembar akan ketahuan oleh orangtuanya? READ IT! and find the Answer! ENJOY yourself.


**Title : The Parent Trap**

**Rating : Kenakalan anak-anak ;P**

**Chara : Alfred/America, Matthew/Canada, Arthur/England, Francis/France, Peter/Sealand, Sey/Seychelles, Elizavetha/Hungary, Den/Denmark, Antonio/Spain, Gilbert/Prussia, Heracles/Greece, Sadiq/Turkey/ WangYao/China, Im Yong Soo/Korea/ Vash/Swiss, Lovino & Felichiano/Italy, Kiku/Jepang, Aussie/Australia, Sebo/Seborga, Cuba/Cuba..**

**Hetalia© Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Parent Trap (1998) is NOT mine**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seminggu telah berlalu di Camp Walden, Alfred dan Matthew-pun sudah mempelajari character mereka masing-masing.

"Ingat, ya, Matthew! Pokoknya jangan sampai ketahuan sama semuanya!"

"Oke"

"Sebentar lagi Peter akan menjemput! Pokoknya kamu udah latihan menjadi aku, ya!"

"Ya"

Tiin Tiin

"Ah, itu Peter dengan supirnya!" ucap Alfred.

Matthew menelan air liurnya seakan-akan kerongkongannya kering. Dadanya berdegup kencang tidak sabar bertemu dengan keluarganya yang tidak pernah ia temui. Ini adalah debutnya dan ia berusaha sebaik mungkin memiripkan sifatnya dengan Alfred.

"Alfred!" panggil Peter saat keluar dari mobil limo-nya.

"Y, ya?" ucap Matthew gugup.

Peter segera memeluk Matthew yang dikirannya Alfred.

"Astaga Al, kusangka kau akan gemuk sekali mengikuti camp ini. Ternyata kau malah makin kurus. Camilanmu tidak kau makan?" Tanya Peter bingung.

"Ah itu karena aku tidak nafsu makan"

"Kenapa? Kau ditindas sama teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak. Karena aku kangen padamu dan Ibu"

"Tumben sekali. Ayo kita pulang! Jerk Arthur udah nungguin dirumah"

"Baik"

Beralih dari Matthew, Alfred segera pergi ke bandara dan naik pesawat penerbangangan ke Paris. Sesampainya di Paris, ia celingak-celinguk keberbagai arah mencari ayahnya. Tidak lama, ia menemukan pria gondrong dengan janggut tipisnya sedang berdiri dengan tulisan gede-gede 'MATTHEW DARLING'. Melihat itu, Alfred segera menghampiri Francis.

"Ayah" panggilnya.

Francis terbelalak melihat kearah Alfred.

"Ayah. Aku kangen!" ucap Alfred segera memeluk Francis.

Francis mendorong Alfred dan memicingkan matanya kepadanya.

"Kau bukan Matthewku!" ucapnya. Alfred tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan itu.

"Monsieur, anda ini gimana sih? Jelas-jelas itu Matthew!" ucap Sey disebelahnya.

"Non! Non! Non! Matthew-ku tidak segemuk ini dan ia juga selalu membawa Kumajirou"

"Betul juga" ucap Sey. "Matthew, Kumajirou dimana?"

"Kumajirou?" Alfred tersentak. Ia teringat bahwa ia lupa meminta Kumajirou dari Matthew yang asli. Namun Alfred tidaklah bodoh. Ia segera meneteskan airmatanya dan menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Ku, Kumajirou ketinggalan di Denmark. Aku lupa membawanya, bagaimana ini ayah?"

"Astaga, kasihan sekali Kumajirou" ucap Sey.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kalau sempat, ayah belikan yang baru!" ucap Francis tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kau jadi makin gendut saja. Apa benar kau Matthew? Seingetku wajah Matthew tidak seperti ini"

"Aku banyak sekali makan saat di Camp" ucap Alfred.

"Masa sih?"

"Monsieur Francis, masa kau tidak mengenali anakmu sendiri sih?" ucap Sey. "Dia tuh Matthew!"

"Betul! Mana ada sih ayah yang tidak mengenal anaknya sendiri" lanjut Alfred.

"Mu, mungkin karena aku sudah seminggu tidak ketemu Matthew kali ya, makanya lupa sama wajahnya Matthew" ucap Francis akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Ayo kita pulang, Monsieur! Aku banyak pekerjaan!" suruh Sey.

Kita kembali ketempat Matthew asli. London

"Alfred, kenapa kau diam saja? Tumben sekali. Lagipula apa itu yang ada ditanganmu?" ucap Peter.

"Ah, ini? Aku menemukannya. Dan kuberinama Kumajirou!" ucap Matthew.

"Wah. Lucu sekali. Kau selalu saja bawa pulang benda aneh, ya, Al" ucap Peter. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Setelah belokan terakhir, tampaklah sebuah rumah besar dan luas di hadapan Matthew. Tidak lama, mobil tersebut berhenti dirumah luas itu.

"Ayo Al! Jerk Arthur menunggumu!" ucap Peter menarik tangan Matthew. Matthew masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan ibu kandung yang selama ini belum pernah ia temui. Ia juga berfikir bagaimana sebaiknya dia dihadapan ibunya itu. Saat pintu rumah terbuka, berdirilah seorang pria gentleman berambut blond dengan alis mata yang sangat tebal dihadapannya.

"Alfred!" panggilnya dengan tersenyum.

Matthew segera berlari kepelukan pria itu dengan mata yang dipenuhi airmata. Airmatanya tidak dapat dibendung olehnya.

"Ibu!" ucapnya. Itulah kata-kata yang selama ini ingin ia ucapkan kepada ibunya apabila ia bertemu.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini, Alfred?" Tanya Arthur bingung. Ia membalas pelukan Matthew.

"Aku, aku hanya merasa kangen denganmu"

"Padahal kau kemaren semangat sekali pergi ke camp" ucap Arthur.

Matthew tersenyum lembut kearah Arthur. Arthur yang melihatnya langsung melt dan memeluk Matthew sekuat-kuatnya.

"Kau pasti capai sekali. Aku sudah membuatkan Scone untukmu" ucap Arthur. Merekapun segera menuju keruang makan.

**XXX**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka tukeran tempat. Suatu hari,

"Matthew" panggil Francis.

"Ada apa, ayah?" jawab Alfred.

"Ayah ingin kita semua hidup bahagia. Ayah mempunyai calon ibu baru untukmu"

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Alfred tersentak kaget.

"Ayah harap kau mau menerima wanita pilihan ayah menjadi ibumu"

"A, ayah"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Aku tidak butuh seorang ibu!" ucap Alfred.

"Tapi kau butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu, sayang" Francis mengelus pipi tembem Alfred. "Dan ayah sangat mencintai orang ini"

"Tapi,"

"Matthew, kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau pasti akan merasa butuh seorang ibu" ucap Francis lagi. "Temuilah dia! Sekarang ia sedang ada didekat kolam renang"

Alfred segera pergi ke taman belakang. Di taman belakang terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang sangat lebar. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut panjang sedang berjalan disekitar kolam renang itu. Alfred mendekati wanita tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

"Oi" panggil Alfred.

Wanita itu segera menoleh kearah Alfred. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan mempunyai kulit mulus tanpa cacat. Alfred terpana seketika melihat sosok bidadari itu.

"Ah, apa kau yang bernama Matthew?" Tanya wanita itu.

"I, iya. Kau siapa?" Alfred kembali memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku adala Elizavetha Herdervary"

"Aku bilangi ke kamu, ya! AKU TIDAK BUTUH IBU BARU!" ucap Alfred dengan blak-blakan. Elizavetha tersenyum tipis dengan menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menahan amarah.

"Karena ibuku hanya satu! Dan ia yang melahirkanku!" ucap Alfred.

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak ada larangan untuk mempunyai dua ibu, kan?"

"ADA!" pekik Alfred. "Aku yang melarangnya! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima kau menjadi ibuku!"

Alfred segera berlari kedalam rumah dengan cepatnya. Ia menangis sejadinya ditengah larinya.

"Dasar anak reseh! Kalau aku tidak terpaksa juga tidak akan kunikahi pria mesum itu" dumel Elizavetha.

Sementara itu di London, kamar Alfred

"Alfred! Pijitin aku dong! Aku capai banget nih! Gara-gara Jerk Arthur minta diantar jemput dan setelah itu dia ngomel-ngomel selama perjalanan, aku jadi makin capai!" ucap Peter.

"Baiklah" ucap Matthew.

Peter merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Matthew bersiap-siap memijit Peter yang sudah rebahan itu.

"Mau diolesin pakai minyak atau tidak?"

"Seperti biasa saja!" jawab Peter.

"Eh? Seperti biasa itu seperti apa ya?"

Peter tersentak mendengar Matthew berkata seperti itu. Ia segera duduk dan menatap Matthew yang dikiranya Alfred.

"Kok kamu Tanya balik? Ya seperti biasanya kamu pijitin aku" ucapnya bingung.

"Se, seperti biasa,"

"Alfred, kamu sakit? Pijitanmu barusan juga tidak sekuat biasanya pula. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Peter bingung.

Matthew memejamkan matanya. Dengan ragu-ragu dan takut-takut ia berkata "Ma, maaf"

"Eh?"

"A, aku bukan Alfred" ucap Matthew memberanikan diri.

Peter tersentak kaget. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga.

"Se, sebenarnya aku Matthew. Aku bertukar tempat dengan Alfred. Sekarang Alfred ada di Paris bersama dengan ayahku" jelas Matthew.

"Ma, Matthew? Kamu Matthew?" Tanya Peter dengan tidak percaya. Matthew mengangguk pelan karena takut dimarahi. "Astaga. Kau tidak berbeda dengan Alfred"

Peter memeluk Matthew dengan lembut. Hal ini membuat Matthew kaget.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Matthew.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku malah senang. Aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu di usiamu yang sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kau dan Alfred? Ceritakan padaku!"

Matthew menceritakan awal kejadian dia bisa bertemu dengan Alfred hingga sekarang. Dan ia menceritakan hidupnya bersama dengan Francis selama ini. Mereka tertawa dengan asyiknya berduaan hingga Arthur datang.

"Sepertinya kalian terlihat senang sekali" Tanya pria berambut blond itu. Arthur berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Alfred.

Peter tersenyum kearah Matthew. "Beritahu dia! Dia pasti akan mengerti"

Peter berlalu begitu saja keluar kamar tersebut.

"Jadi, tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Arthur masuk kedalam kamar Alfred.

"Ibu" panggil Matthew gugup.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Aku, aku Matthew"

Arthur tersentak kaget. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kamu, Matthew yang selalu bersama dengan Francis?" Tanya Arthur.

Matthew mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Arthur segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Matthew. Matthew. Matthew" ucap Arthur dikala pelukannya. Ia tidak dapat membendung tangisannya. Selama ini, begitu rindunya ia dengan anaknya yang satunya lagi.

Akhirnya Matthew menceritakan tentang hidupnya di Paris bersama dengan ayahnya dan Sey. Terkadang mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini lagi! Ayahmu pasti khawatir. Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada Francis, dan aku akan mengambil kembali Alfred" ucap Arthur.

"Ibu" panggil Matthew. "Kenapa ibu bercerai dengan ayah?"

Arthur terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Ayah tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ibu walau aku Tanya. Aku dan Alfred tidak pernah tau mengapa kita terpisah" lanjutnya.

"Matthew sayang. Itu karena ayah dan ibu tidak cocok satu sama lainnya, makanya kami bercerai. Ayahmu mengambil kamu dari tanganku. Dan kami sepakat membawa salah satu dari kalian"

Matthew terdiam menatap Arthur dengan sedih.

"Math, kamu dapat telpon" panggil Peter yang datang sambil membawa telepon genggam. Lalu ia memberi kode pada Matthew agar Arthur tidak mengetahuinya. "Dari Al"

Matthew segera menerima telepon tersebut dan pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak terjangkau dari Arthur.

"Halo, Alfred?" ucap Mathew. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan-isakan kecil dari ujung telepon. "Al, kamu kenapa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Math, a, ayah, ayah akan menikah lagi" ucapnya terbata-bata. Mendengar hal itu, Matthew kembali tersentak.

"Quoi?"

"Dia akan menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik, mulus, putih dan tiada cacat. Namanya Elizavetha" jelas Alfred sedih.

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Matthew tidak percaya. Ia terdiam seketika lalu ia berkata "Al, maafkan aku. Aku sudah jujur pada ibu kalau aku bukan kamu. Dan aku juga sudah jujur pada Peter. Ibu akan memulangkan aku pada ayah"

Alfred terdiam.

"Math, aku punya ide" ucap Alfred sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Kita pertemukan ayah dan ibu di NewYork! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh juga idemu, Al. aku akan membujuk ibu ke sana"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membujuk ayah juga" Alfred menutup telepon dan membalikan badannya. Ia tersentak kaget melihat sosok wanita dengan long dress biru berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Matthew?" tanyanya.

"Y, ya?"

"Non! Kau tadi mengucapkan kata 'Math' saat di telpon"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar, Sey" ucap Alfred tertawa kecil.

"Kau bukan Matthew?"

"A, aku Matthew!" ucap Alfred gugup.

Sey memicingkan matanya kearah Alfred berharap Alfred tidak membohonginya.

"Ba, baiklah! Baiklah! Aku bukan Matthew!" ucap Alfred menyerah kepada pandangan Sey. "Aku Alfred"

Sey tidaklah marah, melainkan bahagia. Ia memeluk Alfred dengan bahagianya. Airmatanya-pun adalah airmata bahagia.

"Astaga, kau sudah sebesar ini? Padahal dulu aku yang mengurusimu dan Matthew" ucapnya.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja! Akulah yang mengurusi kalian berdua saat Monsieur Arthur dan Monsieur Francis kerja. Dan aku juga yang mengurus kalian berdua saat Monsieur Arthur dan Monsieur Francis bertengkar"

"Sey, kenapa ayah dan ibu bercerai?" Tanya Alfred dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bertengkar. Waktu itu pulang kerja, mereka sudah ribut-ribut" jelas Sey.

"Eh, Sey! Kamu bantu aku dong untuk mempersatukan ayah dan ibu!"

"Mempersatukan?"

"Iya" jawab Alfred. "Aku ingin sekali ayah dan ibu bersama, dan kita bisa bersama dengan semuanya"

"Boleh! Aku juga ingin mengerjai Monsieur sekali-kali" ucap Sey.

"Okey, this is our secret!" ucap Alfred sambil menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulutnya sambil tersenyum jahil dan diikuti oleh Sey.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bersambung ke last Chapter…. Chapter 3…..**

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini… XDD…. Saya akan senang sekali apabila kalian me-REVIEW cerita ini… saya ingin tahu, apa kalian puas dengan cerita saya? Terimakasih telah membaca cerita saya… **

**Judul dan cerita ini saya ambil dari film yang pernah saya tonton saat umur saya delapan tahun. Sedikit memberi info, Di fandom Hetalia ini, saya sudah menemukan 3 cerita tentang Parent Trap dengan berbahasa Inggris. Saya sama sekali tidak meniru ataupun menerjemahkan hasil karya mereka. Ini saya buat hasil pikiran saya sendiri.**

**Butuh Review, minimal 10 untuk membangun semangat agar chapter terakhir selesai dengan cepatnya… terimakasih banyaaakkk XDDD…. Please Enjoy….**


End file.
